Noble Run
by Petrarch
Summary: Wow, I updated, after like 4 weeks. The first chapter is updated. At least one more chapter to go.


Isclaimerday: For everyone who does not know, that is pig Latin for disclaimer. You know the drill, Kel and Co. are Tammy's, yada yada yada. Only people you do not recognize are mine. Usually their names will be Serna, Cyrus, or Gama, Artemis (a girls name), or Apollo. We're studying Greek Mythology in Lang Arts. Don't ask me why, just deal.  
  
A/n: Right now this is sticking as a one-chapter affair (a very long chapter), maybe two or three. The operative word being maybe. I will not say, "I need to see this many reviews to write more". If I do it will be purely because the inspiration bug has bitten me. And for all of you who read my first fic, Chaos follows love, that will PROBABLY not be continued unless I get some inspiration. I will ALWAYS take advantage of what Tammy does not write. Like what Tyra or Scanra is like. AND it might get kind of weird because like none of my stories have an actual plot when I get started. I'm serious. Hehehe. I know I'm crazy. HELP me, the people in white robes are coming to get me. Not really. I love doing that to scare my friends. Sorry about the rambling, I'm trying to figure what to write. Mwahahaha ack ack ack.  
  
Noble Run (slight over kill on the font size, right)  
  
Chapter One: Ride Far and Fast   
  
Third Person:  
Two young people were galloping down the beach, hair whipping in the wind. Their horses were panting with the exertion of the day. The young boy, about thirteen, and the girl, also about thirteen but who looked older, had been riding their horses the entire day, attempting to escape their former captors. The two teens had been riding along the beautiful beach of Scanra, watching the waves crash upon the shore, and fishing, as the horses had been grazing nearby, when some pirates stormed them, taking the two nobles captive. The only reason the pirates had kept the horses was because they thought that the paint mare, and paint stallion, which were model horses, could bring some money. Late last night the pair had made their escape. The pirates had bound them both to a weathered tree, and thinking that they would never be able to escape, they left them without a guard. Gama, the boy, had brought along his new hunting knife in case they caught anything. When they were sure that the pirates were all a sleep they made their escape. They took the horses back, Serna keeping them calm the whole time. She had away with horses.   
"Do you think their gone, or have given up?" the blondish-brown haired boy asked.  
"Probably gave up hours ago." Serna said. They had been riding the horses as hard as possible, all day.  
(A/N: Here are the physical and mental descriptions of Gama and Serna, and their horses: Gama, brownish-blonde hair; pale green eyes; slightly big nose; 5'10-5'11; nice; a joker; very friendly unless he does not like you. Serna, brownish hair w/ gold highlights, natural; pale green-hazel eyes; 5'4; nice; likes to joke at every possible second but knows when to be serious; cautious at first with people but once she knows you personality she will decide if she likes you or not. Apollo, the stallion, he's a paint; if he does not know you he will buck you off, but not to Serna or Gama. Artemis, Apollo's twin, also a paint; does not like the male gender, excluding Gama; the only adults she will like are the ones who raised her, namely Gama and Serna. They are both 5 years old. And no, Serna and Gama are NOT related.)  
"Where are we?" Serna added, the pirates had taken them down the coast, many many miles and they had also gone quite a ways.   
"Lets just camp here for 'til morning and ride inland then, and ask the locals." Gama suggested.  
That was the plan they stuck with. After they were done feeding and watering the horses, they started a fire, and always had one person a watch. Gama was first, and they took 5-hour shifts, just to make sure a repeat of yesterday happened. The next morning as planned, the pair made their way inland. They decided to follow the freshwater river that was flowing from an inland source. When they had been riding for 5 hours, they came across an impressive palace. If you have not guessed, it is the River Olurun, and they are headed to Corus.   
A/N: Im taking time out of like 7MAJOR projects, to make you peeps happy so please review. I would review for you. :(   
"Whoa." They said in a whisper, barely audible. They had never, in all their days seen anything as magnificent as this. Once they realized there was palace guard on the walls, they skirted around it by going through the forest. Many birds and squirrels crossed their path. Important part here When they exited the forest they were on a path leading to a bustling city, full of merchants.   
"Well, I think this is Corus, that my parents always talk about." Serna said. When they were younger, her parents had lived in Corus for a short period, and described to her almost everything about it. From nobles, to the Rogue that was stationed here, they knew everyone.   
  
  
Daines POV (well, just following the events with her.):   
"Uhhhh, sir, there were two young teenagers spotted in the royal forest." Daine's friends, had never seen anyone like those two, so rather safe then sorry they told the Wild Mage. "According to my friends, one looked about 13, and the other around 15. I doubt that there is any thing you need to worry about, but just in case I had a dog follow them."  
"Thank you Daine. They may have been spies. If you don't stop being such a help, we'll have to give you a very large portion of Tortall." The king ended the discussion on a joyful note.  
  
Back to Third with Gama and Serna:  
Serna was turning around trying to look at all the shops when she ripped over the aforementioned dog. It was Jump hehehe, now I've made Jump a minion to my twisted desires, I will rule the world yet. Mwahahaha ack ack ack ::coughing fit ensues::   
"Well, if it isn't a stray. They're always drawn to you Serna. This one seems particularly fond of you." Gama was laughing as the ugly dog sidled up to Serna.   
"Where do you live, boy?" Serna asked Jump. Jump ran off, turning back to signify that they were supposed to follow him. ( Can anyone say LASSIE! Come home! I know, pathetic.) Serna didn't hesitate, Gama did. Not wanting to lose his friend he followed her quickly.   
  
Daine's POV:  
Daine saw jump coming down Palace Way, followed by a brown haired girl of about 13 and a blonde haired boy of about 13 also. When she saw them hesitate she made the first move.   
"Hello. I'm Daine. The Wild Mage. May I ask who you are?"She said moving closer to the pair.  
"My name is-wait. Are you THE Daine, who kept Tortall safe during the Immortal Wars?" Gama asked suspiciously. Remember, they are from Scanra, and were against Tortall.   
"Yes, now who are you?" Daine asked, getting slightly annoyed. Who would've thought that one of the worlds only Wild Mages is trying to get a thirteen year old boy and girl to tell me their names.   
"Why should we trust you?"  
"Just follow me, if you don't trust me, ask the dog girl." Daine said directing the comment at Serna.  
"How can I ask a dog?" she asked, speaking for the first time.  
"You have Wil--" someone came up behind her and spun her around cutting her off.  
  
A/N: Yay, I got the next part up. DO NOT KILL ME. I had to do a cliffhanger, just to see what it felt like. Who knows, I may do some more. Evil ole me. Umm, this is possibly going to go over two chapters. Guess who spun her around? I'll tell ya tomorrow. If I'm in a good mood. And if I'm allowed on the net. And if my teachers take pity on us again. So, cya lata alligata's. That is my fave saying now a days.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
